¿Es Esto Un Adiós?
by KuroKurai
Summary: Cuando la graduación de los nuevos alumnos de tercero esta por llegar, Kariya se da cuenta de que será entonces su ultima oportunidad para poder decirle a cierto chico de cabellos rosas lo que siente por el. Kirino, a su vez, siente exactamente lo mismo, queriendo hablar con el antes de que tenga que irse. ¿Lo lograran a pesar de los impedimentos que surgiran? RANMASA. YAOI.


**¿Es esto un adios?**

**N/A: Woooolas a todos los que habeis entrado por aqui. Soy nueva en esto de , antes estaba en otras paginas, pero me he decidido a entrar en una de las mas famosas... Ya era hora ¿No?**

**Con respecto a los fanfics, suelo hacerlos de genero romantico comico o dramatico... Tal vez me atreva con algo mas fuerte mas adelante, pero por el momento mejor empezar por algo que creo que se me da bien.**

**Para este primer fanfic escogi mi pareja favorita de Inazuma Eleven Go, Kirino x Kariya. Y aqui os traigo este one-shot. Disfrutad~ (Hay muchos shipps, OTPs de diversos gustos y colores aunque este centrado en el ranmasa. Si hay alguno que no os guste lo siento, pero respetadlo :c )**

***Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenece, si no a Leven 5. Esta historia esta escrita sin animos de lucro, solo para entretener.* (Cof Si este anime-juego fuera mio estaria lleno de yaoi y Kariya y Kirino serian los grandes protagonistas Cof)**

Era un dia como muchos otros, pero uno agradable, mucho ademas; los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y no, no era cosa de Taiyou. Parecia ser un mañana muy buena, llena de felicidad. Cualquiera habria pensado eso, pero habia alguien que se habia levantado con muy mal pie, y no era de extrañar, ya que cierto peliazul sufriria mucho en silencio ese dia, mientras algunos disfrutaban y eran felices.

Kariya habia recien acabado segundo, y algunos compañeros y amigos suyos terminaron tercero, y justo esa mañana era la graduacion. Iba a ir, claro que si, no podia rajarse de ultima hora, todos los del equipo habian preparado una fiesta tras la ceremonia, pero, ¿Y luego? No sabia que ocurriria... Debido a que una persona especial para el se marchaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo nunca.

Ya no le veria jugar al futbol a su lado, ambos en la defensa, codo con codo ayudando a Shinsuke, ya no le veria por los pasillos cada dia, ya no podria observar su larga cabellera rosa atada en sus dos usuales coletas cada descanso, en aquella ventana junto a la clase de los de segundo...

Porque si, ese dia Kirino se graduaba y se marcharia de la escuela Raimon. Y si, Kariya le echaria mucho de menos.

Porque aunque al principio, cuando lo conocio, solo sentia ganas de enfadarlo y picarle, poco a poco el pelirosa fue metiendose mas y mas en su vida, hasta ser imprescindible en esta. Algo que Kariya no queria que ocurriera. No deseaba necesitar a alguien. No queria que lo dejasen otra vez... Y justo era lo que estaba pasando. Porque aunque no sabia bien que sentia hacia su compañero y amigo, le necesitaba, y ahora el le dejaria. Como hizo su padre.

Era muy injusto.

Se paso la mano por su cabello, desordenado, y con una mueca se vistio con el uniforme de la escuela, antes de bajar hacia la cocina, de donde provenia el olor del desayuno.

Realmente no podia quejarse, el hecho de que ese hombre, que creia ser su padre, le abandonara le hizo conocer al que lo era ahora, que le trataba muy bien desde hacia unos años... Aunque en su momento no comprendio bien el porque de que alguien tan famoso y adinerado como Kiyama Hiroto le adoptara, pronto lo dejo pasar, siendo feliz con el, aunque sin expresarlo abiertamente.

Eran como una familia, y claro, en cualquier familia completa no podia faltar una madre ¿No?

El chico sonrio de lado mezquinamente. Solia molestar al peliverde llamandole ''Mamá''. El ya sabia de sobra que Midorikawa y Hiroto eran pareja desde hacia mucho tiempo, aunque el primero trabajara para el pelirrojo y ambos trataran de esconderlo cuando el era pequeño. Pero no iba a ser ingenuo toda la vida y acabo dandose cuenta, claro que los adultos tambien lo hicieron sin que el peliazul les dijera nada y comenzaron a actuar como una pareja normal, yendo incluso Midorikawa a vivir con ellos.

Entró en la cocina, donde el peliverde preparaba el desayuno con el cabello suelto y desordenado, bostezando ligeramente. Vamos, era la total imagen de una madre, se lo ganaba el solito.

-Buenas.- Dijo con seriedad, sentandose en la silla y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre lo miro mientras colocaba el plato junto a su cara, ordenando en silencio que la quitara de ahi, cosa que el peliazul obedeció.

-Buenos días.- Dijo aparentando tranquilidad, pero el era consciente del dia que era y de como estaria Kariya. Iba a decir algo mas justo cuando Hiroto aparecio por la puerta, ya vestido y con sus gafas puestas.

Les saludo y se sento, observando a ambos con una ceja alzada. A esa hora normalmente ya estaban discutiendo sobre el genero de Midorikawa y, para su despiste, no recordaba que la graduación de los de tercero era ese día.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto perspicaz al ver el rostro enfurruñado y el aire triste en los ojos de su ''hijo'', el cual solo resoplo y murmuro un ''nada'', empezando a desayunar.

Busco ayuda en Midorikawa, que estaba tras Kariya, donde este no podia verlo. El peliverde cogio su cabello y se lo puso con las manos como si llevara dos coletas, y entonces Hiroto recordó.

El mal de amores.

Sabia desde hacia bastante tiempo que Kirino era algo mas que un amigo para Kariya, pero tampoco pensaba que el pequeño se fuera a poner asi cuando el otro se marchara. Solo iba a ser un año, despues estudiarian en el mismo lugar, ambos querian dedicarse al Futbol tambien de adultos. ¿Por que se ponia asi entonces?

Pero nadie sabia que lo que realmente le pasaba eran celos. ¿Y de quien? os preguntareis, cuando para el era algo mas que obvio. Del ex-capitan del Raimon, por supuesto. El mejorcisimo amigo de Kirino, Shindou. Y no era que le tuviera mania, simplemente odiaba el hecho de que tuviera todo lo que a el le faltaba, y que esos factores fueran los que atrayeran al pelirosa a ser algo mas con el, debido a que todo el mundo sabia, menos el propio Ranmaru, claro, que Takuto estaba enamorado de el. Y que se quedáran solos en una nueva escuela, estudiando en la preparatoria, no le agradaba nada. Seria un año entero, se verian poco, si es que lo hacian, y joder, el perderia su oportunidad si Shindou se le declaraba.

Todo era un asco.

El pelirrojo suspiro, sacando de sus pensamientos al pequeño, que con una ceja alzada lo observo cuando este se le quedo mirando con la expresion que siempre ponia cuando le iba a dar una de sus charlas.

-Como me hables otra vez de sexo te juro que no te dirijo la palabra de nuevo.- Advirtio, sacandole una sonrisa a Hiroto y un sonrojo a Midorikawa.

Esa charla fue tan epica que seria necesario una hora entera para explicarla con todo lujo de detalles. (N/A: Para otro one-shot (?))

-No iba a hablarte de sexo. Si no de Kirino.- El peliazul se puso en tensión. -No quiero que lo que pase hoy te haga mal alguno, ¿Esta claro? Es decision tuya si quieres seguir guardando lo que sientes por el o no, pero si no apuestas no ganas, Kariya, piensalo.-

-Si no apuesto no pierdo, Papá.- Murmuro el, con el ceño fruncido. Solo le llamaba papá cuando hablaban seriamente. Aun asi sus palabras le hicieron pensar, y eso era lo que queria Hiroto. -¿Me acercas tu a la escuela en coche?-

Hiroto asintio y desayuno en silencio, junto a Midorikawa a la vez que Kariya se levantaba y se marchaba a terminar de prepararse.

-¿Crees que todo ira bien?- El peliverde le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que soltara la taza de café y suspirara.

-Lo unico que no quiero es que vuelva a no confiar en nadie, ahora que empezaba a mejorar.-

Midorikawa sonrió y negó. No iba a decirlo, pero el sabia lo que pasaria ese dia si Kariya tenia el valor de decir lo que sentia.

Acerco su rostro al de las gafas y beso su mejilla, haciendole sonreir de lado. A Hiroto le bastaba eso para saber que su novio le estaba dando animos para confiar en su hijo. Se conocian demasiado bien y a veces no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos dos.

Los petalos de cerezos caian suavemente en la entrada del Instituto Raimon, algo muy apropiado para ese dia y escena tipica de cualquier anime romanticón. Pero oye, quedaba bien, o al menos eso pensaba el pelirosa, que entraba justo en ese momento. Sus amigos del Raimon lo esperaban cerca del gimnasio, donde se celebraria el acto, para hablar antes de este, o en el caso de algunos, llorar.

El pelirosa pensaba que a Shindou se le escaparia alguna lagrima, por motivos mas que obvios, pero no penso que nada mas llegar se encontraria a Tenma y Shinsuke llorando a lagrima viva, como si se hubiera muerto alguien.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, acercandose, siendo abrazado por los dos.

-Vamos, vamos, no se ha muerto nadie. Tranquilizaos. Seguiremos viendonos, no es el fin del mundo.-

Tenma sollozó. Kirino tenia razón pero aun asi el nuevo capitan del Raimon no podia evitar sentir tristeza, no volverian a jugar al futbol en el mismo equipo. Ya no serían el Raimon que fueron; como cuando ganaron el Holy Road, lucharon contra Shuu y Hakuryuu o junto a Fey contra El Dorado y los Second Stage Children.

-Tenma calmate.- Intervino cierto peliazul pelopincho, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico. -Esto es una celebración.-

-Cierto, además, eres el capitán, muestra algo mas de aguante, a diferencia del anterior.- Termino de decir el pelirrosa, sonriendo y ganandose una mirada de odio de Takuto. -Yo no tengo culpa de que seas de lagrima facil...-

-Claro, claro.- Entorno los ojos el ex-capitan.

Esos comentarios sacaron una risa al castaño, que se limpio las lagrimas y se lanzo a los brazos de Tsurugi, el cual correspondio alzando una ceja.

Los demas graduados del Club de Futbol, Kurama, Hayami y Hamano, llegaron un poco despues, uniendose a la conversación, al igual que su compañero de segundo Hikaru, que llegó algo tarde, pero Kirino esperaba a alguien mas, alguien que supuestamente tambien iria a ver la ceremonia pero que aun no estaba alli, y esta estaba a punto de comenzar. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de el antes y no en la fiesta que tendria lugar despues. Necesitaba hablar con el de ojos ambar.

Shindou le observo de forma perspicaz, sabiendo que le ocurria a su amigo. El sentia algo por Kirino, pero tambien sabia que el estaba enamorado de otra persona, y no impediria que eso resultara si le daba la felicidad a su amigo. Preferia seguir siendo su mano derecha a perderle si se le confesaba.

-Seguro que esta al llegar...- Comentó por lo bajo el castaño.

Ranmaru suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, susurrando un ''Supongo''.

Pero la sirena sonó, anunciando que los graduados debian entrar. Y Kariya aun no habia llegado.

-Vamos Kariya, tienes que ir.- Musitó por enesima vez Hiroto, subiendose las gafas y recostado pacientemente en su descapotable azul.

Estaban ya frente al Instituto Raimon, pero el pequeño se habia negado a bajar aun, y eso que ya habia sonado la sirena que anunciaba el inicio de la Graduación.

-No es necesario que entre.-Farfulló Masaki, aun sentado en el asiento, sin salir del coche.

-Apuesto a que Kirino esta preocupado. ¿Acaso no quieres verle en un momento tan especial?-

Como siempre, su padre lograba decir las palabras justas que necesitaba para dar un paso adelante y actuar. Abrio la puerta del vehiculo y sin decir nada, ni despedirse, se dirigio al recinto, a paso ligero, con una prisa extraña en el.

Hiroto se quito las gafas sonriendo de lado y monto en el coche, arrancandolo despues. Por su mente no podia evitar pasar un pensamiento constante; ''Ten valor, Kariya. Como dice ese amigo tuyo... Todo de alguna forma resultara.''

A su vez, Kirino no dejaba de mirar hacia atras aunque el director ya habia comenzado a nombrar alumnos y repartir diplomas. El asiento que tenia reservado Kariya, como alumno del centro, seguia vacio. Apreto los dientes. ¿Y si le habia ocurrido algo? Sentia ganas de levantarse de alli y buscar al chico por toda la ciudad.

Escuchar el nombre del joven que tenia al lado le hizo volver a la realidad y guardar compostura. Su familia y amigos estaban alli. No podia huir. Shindou camino y subio al estrado a recoger el diploma, logrando que Ranmaru sonriera orgulloso, recordando por todo lo que habian pasado en ese Instituto. Demasiadas aventuras eh... Pero finalmente uno, aunque pasase el tiempo, en momentos como ese, las echaba de menos.

Takuto volvio a sentarse en su sitio y el pelirrosa trago saliva. Le tocaba a el... Comenzaron a llamarle cuando el sonido de la puerta del gimnasio abriendose violentamente interrumpio al director e hizo que todos los presentes se volvieran a mirar.

Una figura pequeña y algo encorvada por la verguenza se adentro en la sala, haciendo que Kirino casi saltara a abrazarlo. Kariya habia llegado en el momento justo.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- Farfullaba el peliazul, que cuando se sento, miro al otro chico y fruncio ligeramente los labios, susurrando. -Siento la tardanza.-

Kirino nego con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, aliviado y feliz de verle alli al fin. Esa sonrisa destenso al peliazul. Asi que su padre tenia razon y todo... El chico se habia preocupado por el.

La Graduacion siguió y Ranmaru subio a por su diploma. Un sentimiento de orgullo y tristeza invadio a Masaki, que trago saliva levemente. Ese era el final ¿No? Seria la ultima vez que veria a Ranmaru en el Instituto Raimon.

Volvia a pensar que era injusto, y mucho ademas.

La ceremonia habia concluido tras casi una hora. Los compañeros de clase y equipo de Kirino, rodearon a este y a los demas graduados, felecitandolos mutuamente, aunque el pelirrosa solo intentaba acabar con eso cuanto antes, sin mostrarse demasiado antipatico o descortes. Buscaba al peliazul con la mirada, pero justo en el momento en el que lo divisó, apoyado en un arbol, con Hikaru a su lado, su familia hizo acto de presencia. Tendria que esperar, pero mientras sonreia y hablaba con sus padres, unas dudas no dejaban de asaltarle. Hikaru y el siempre habian estado muy unidos, eran muy amigos ¿No? Aunque Kariya siempre parecia que molestarlo le divertia mas que simplemente tener una conversacion normal con el de pelo morado. Tal y como hizo con el en un principio...

No se lo podia creer. ¿Estaba celoso? No, eso era imposible. Se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas. Ellos dos no podian tener nada.

El de las coletas se fijo en que Shindou habia desaparecido, justo para ver tambien como Kageyama parecia pedirle algo a Masaki, y ambos se marchaban juntos.

Apretó las manos en puños, con tal fuerza que estas comenzaron a temblar.

-Dame un segundo Papá...- Murmuro el pelirrosa, persiguiendo literalmente a los dos chicos.

No sabia bien a donde habian ido, asi que praticamente fue con pasos de ciego hasta que escucho una voz que conocia demasiado bien y que jamas querria dejar de oir.

-¿Para que me has traido aqui?- Su tono resaltaba su clara y normal molestia.

Kariya y Hikaru se encontraban justo detras del gimnasio, a la sombra de unos cerezos. El primero se apartaba el cabello de los ojos con gesto impaciente, a la vez que el otro se movia de un lado para otro, nervioso.

''Se lo va a decir'' Pensó Kirino, aterrorizado.

Era obvio que esos dos no tenian nada aparte de una amistad y un trato de compañerismo por pertenecer a la misma clase y al mismo equipo, pero el pelirosa habia notado que a Kageyama le atraia Masaki. No era tan tonto como para no notarlo.

-Tu... Kariya, me gustas... Hllegado a cogerte mucho cariño y como tu amigo queria decirtelo...- El pequeño tenia los ojos llorosos por el miedo, y tal vez porque sabia la respuesta que daria el contrario. -Aunque se tu respuesta...-

No. No queria oir mas.

Kirino salio de alli rapidamente. No queria saber que habia pasado, no queria oir. Espiar estaba mal. Muy mal. Y si el accedia a estar con Hikaru, le sonreiria y se alegraria por el. Porque eso es el amor... ¿No? El deseaba lo mejor para Kariya.

Pero eso era una enorme mentira. Ranmaru deseaba que lo mejor para el fuera estar su lado. Aunque eso fuera ser egoista.

Corrio hacia el interior del instituto, donde sabia que podria estar solo y, con frustración, dio un puñetazo a la pared, apretando los dientes para contener las lagrimas, porque en esos momentos le importaba un comino mantener la calma. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero se contendria, porque en el fondo era un dia para celebrar, y no podia estar triste. No debia.

Una melodia le saco de su ensoñación, haciendole levantar la mirada, digiriendola hacia la sala del Club de Música.

-Un piano...- Susurró, dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta. La melodia le resultaba vagamente familiar. -¿Shindou...?- Se preguntó en voz alta, abriendo y observando el interior.

La clase estaba vacia, a excepcion de los instrumentos y los armarios donde se guardaban mas de estos. Pero un gran piano negro llamaba la atención sobre cualquier cosa, y este estaba siendo tocado por su mejor amigo, que mantenia los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que interpretaba.

Era triste. O esa era la impresion que le daba a Kirino mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta. El castaño se dio cuenta de que habia entrado alguien, y al ver alli a Ranmaru, sonrio tranquilamente, dejando de tocar al darse cuenta de que algo ocurria. Era extraño verle tan silencioso ya que normalmente cuando le veia tocar solia exclamar alabanzas que a Shindou le hacian reir.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó directamente, cosa que sorprendio al contrario.

A veces era increible lo observador que podia ser Takuto. Kirino torcio ligeramente el gesto ya que no queria hablar del tema. ¿De que serviria darle vueltas en vano? De nada. O eso al menos pensaba el. Pero luego recordo que el castaño era su mejor amigo, y que el siempre le apoyaria, ademas de que cuando a este le pasaba algo, siempre le contaba sus preocupaciones al de las coletas. Se merecia saber lo que pasaba.

-Hikaru... Se ha declarado a Kariya.- Cerro los ojos. Se sentia un caos en si mismo. Furia, celos, tristeza confusión...

Shindou suspiro y le hizo un espacio en el banco en el que estaba sentado. No sabia porque, pero habia previsto que algo asi pasaría. En ese club de futbol la gran mayoria eran todos iguales... ¿Por que esperaban hasta el ultimo momento para hacerlo todo? Era mas que obvio que Hikaru habia visto ese dia como una ultima oportunidad para saber lo que Kariya sentia antes de que Kirino se marchara. Y a su vez, el pelirrosa queria hacer lo mismo, con la desgracia de que habia escuchado otra declaracion bastante mas dolorosa.

-Kirino...- Murmuro el chico pasandose una mano por los cabellos, pensativo. -¿Escuchaste la respuesta de Kariya?-

El castaño habia dado en el clavo. Kirino no habia querido seguir oyendo por temor a lo que pudiera escuchar. Miedo. Habia sido cobarde. Su rostro lo reflejaba todo, y Takuto tomo eso como una negativa.

-Si no sabes que respondió no te sirve de nada estar aqui lamentandote. Ve alli y busca a Kariya. Estoy seguro de que todo ira bien finalmente.-

-¿Como sabes todo esto, Shindou...? ¿Acaso tu...?- Comenzo a preguntar el pelirrosa, algo confuso ya que parecia que su amigo sabia muchisimo mas de lo que mostraba usualmente.

El virtuoso sonrio con cierto aire misterioso, tocando una sola tecla del piano que tiene frente a el.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, Kirino. Te conozco muy bien... Desde que te empezo a gustar Kariya me di cuenta.-

Eso hizo que el pelirrosa riera un poco. Tenia razon, si alguien le conocia practicamente a la perfeccion, era Shindou.

Se levanto tras musitar un ''gracias'' y salio apresurado de la sala de musica, donde el castaño comenzo a interpretar nuevamente la balada, esta vez con una sonrisa melancolica en el rostro.

-Adios, Kirino...- Murmuró. El ya habia dejado ir su oportunidad y sabía que aunque ahora le doliera, no se arrepentiría de ello, ni de haberle ayudado.

El peliazul se encontraba en esos instantes con los graduados y sus compañeros de clase. Esa declaracion de su amigo le habia confundido mas de lo que ya lo estaba de por si. Ante su negativa, Hikaru solo habia sonreido entre lagrimas, y tras un abrazo, se habia marchado, aludiendo a los demas que tenia unos recados que hacer. ¿Y si el acababa igual que el pelimorado? ¿Y si recibia una respuesta negativa? ¿Y si le perdía para siempre? Dudas de todo tipo le asaltaban, y la inseguridad volvia a el. Se sentia mal por el chico, pero en esos momentos solo podia pensar en Kirino.

-¡Kariya, una serpiente!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó saliendo al fin de su ensoñacion. Se echo hacia atras rapidamente, mirando a su alrededor, asustado, dandose cuenta de que Tenma se estaba carcajeando, seguido de cierto enano parecido mas bien a un pokemon, en su opinion, y Hamano.

-¡Despierta hombre! ¡Que ya nos vamos!- Exclamo el moreno, que ni aun en una ceremonia tan importante, se habia quitado sus gafas de bucear. Kariya esbozo una mueca y refunfuño insultos variados por lo bajo.

-Esperad, faltan Shindou y Kirino.- Dijo Kurama cruzado de brazos. Masaki se giro hacia el como un resorte.

-¡¿Que?!- Volvió a exclamar, asustando al contrario, que lo miro perplejo.

-Que faltan Kirino y Shin...-

-¡Mierda!- Gritó a la vez que salia corriendo sin dar ningun tipo de explicación.

-¡Ey Kariya!- Tenma trato de seguirle, pero Tsurugi lo paro, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Dejalo. Tiene asuntos que resolver...-

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- Pregunto el castaño ladeando la cabeza, curioso y sorprendido. El mas alto solo desvió la mirada, encogiendose de hombros.

-Me parece increible que ninguno os hayais dado cuenta.-

Esa respuesta dio que pensar a los que estaban alli, pero mientras cada uno divagaba en sus asuntos, Hamano grito, dando una palmada.

-¡Ya se!-

-¡Hamano!- Le reprendio el pelirrojo de gafas con una mano en el pecho del susto.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- Rió el chico, con una mano tras la nuca. -Es solo que ya se a lo que se refiere Tsurugi.-

Shinsuke y Tenma se acercaron al mayor,ansiosos por saber la respuesta. Esto solo incremento las ganas del moreno de hacerse el interesante, estirando un dedo y sonriendo.

-Shindou y Kirino han desaparecido... Y tal y como se ha puesto Kariya, es obvio que sabe que a lo mejor esos dos estan haciendo algo... ¡Algo que no le gustaria que ocurriera!-

-¡¿Y va a evitarlo?!- Pregunto Shinsuke.

-¡¿Que es eso que quiere evitar?!- Cuestiono Tenma, impacientandose, al igual que su amigo.

-Esta claro... ¡Una declaracion!-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, donde Kurama y Tsurugi se miraron a sabiendas de que eso aun iba para largo.

-¿A Kariya le gusta Shindou?- Musito Hayami frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, confuso.

Ambos peliazules se pasaron una mano por la cara, y Kurama, ya harto de esa situación, apretó los dientes.

-¡No seais mas idiotas que de costumbre! ¡Le gusta Kirino, y es obvio que piensa que Shindou se le esta declarando!-

Tenma se quedo boquiabierto y tras coger de la mano Tsurugi, el cual no habia hecho nada para merecerse eso, empezó a correr, seguido de Shinsuke y Hamano, que arrastraba a Hayami, igual que el capitan.

-¡Hay que ir a ver que pasa!- Exclamo corriendo y en lo que se lanza un suspiro, ya habian desaparecido, y Kurama lo comprobo con el suyo propio.

-¿Que ha pasado aqui?-

El chico se giro al escuchar una voz grabe tras de si, una que conocia bastante bien; la de su novio Minamisawa, que habia quedado en ir tras la graduación a celebrar con su ex-equipo el paso de los de tercero a la preparatoria, donde el ya estaba desde hacia un año.

-Te voy contando por el camino...- Resoplo el pequeño, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta con el de cabellos morados.

Kariya corrio hacia la entrada del edifició de la escuela, donde habia visto a Kirino por ultima vez antes de que Hikaru le alejara de alli. Iba sorteando a las personas, agradeciendo la practica del regate en los entrenamientos y su agilidad propia de nacimiento, hasta que se choco contra alguien que se habia interpuesto en su camino, claramente a proposito. Se removió, hecho una furia.

-¡¿Que haces imbecil?! ¡Tengo prisa!-

Dos manos le agarraron de los hombros y miro hacia arriba, sorprendido al ver el par de coletas rosas tan conocidas.

-¡Kariya, tengo que hablar contigo!- Exclamo Kirino, aliviado al verle al fin.

-Y-Yo tambien...- Musitó el peliazul, algo cortado al notar que no le habia hecho falta buscar mucho al chico. ¿Acaso habia terminado ya de hablar con Shindou?

-Veras Kariya, yo... ¿Que haceis ahi escondidos...?-

-¿De que coño hablas?- Farfulló el peliazul, totalmente confuso ante esa pregunta. Observo que el chico no le miraba a el y se giro, divisando tras unos arboles a cuatro personas asomadas, y tambien a Tsurugi, en medio, mirandolos, al igual que el, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Haced como si no estuvieramos!- Exclamó el capitan del Raimon con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Estais chalados?!- Les regañó Kariya, apretando los puños y sonrojado de la verguenza.

-¡Shindou-senpai!- Shinsuke sonrio al ver al castaño salir del edificio del Raimon, algo confundido al verlos a todos de esa guisa.

-¿Que haceis? Venga vamos, como no lleguemos a la hora no nos reservaran la sala.-

-¡Estas en todo Shindou!- Rió Hamano, mientras el otro suspiraba. Como no iba a estarlo con esa panda. Ninguno tenía remedio.

-Mierda...- Dejo escapar el peliazul.

-Despues hablamos.- Le susurro Kirino, cerca de su oreja, para luego apartarse, ocasionando un estremecimiento en el menor. Agitó la cabeza y se puso en camino, pensando que en efecto, luego tendrian la oportunidad de hablar.

Nada mas lejos de la realidad.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que el pelirrosa quiso hablar con el defensa, pero todas ellas fallidas e interrumpidas. La primera, de camino a la estación de tren, fue cortada por su movil, siendo una llamada de su madre preguntando que si iba a comer en casa. Despues en el mismo tren, donde el continuo agetreo de gente le impidió tener una conversación si quiera trivial con el peliazul. Tras eso, de camino al karaoke donde habian reservado una sala para celebrar la graduacion, se encontraron con Taiyou y Yukimura, seguidos de Minamisawa y Kurama, que les esperaban para apuntarse tambien. Y obviamente una vez entraron y la fiesta comenzó, no tuvieron un solo segundo de intimidad.

Era imposible, y Kirino se frustraba mas y mas por momentos.

-Kirino.- Le llamo su mejor amigo, mientras Tenma arrastraba Tsurugi a cantar con el. -¿Me acompañas a por mas bebidas?-

-Ah claro..- Se levantó, con el animo por los suelos, aunque mas enfadado que triste. -Venga va-..- No pudo terminar la frase, porque cuando nadie mas miraba, el castaño se echo el vaso que ya tenia de antes de cocacola en la camisa, haciendo que el pelirrosa se chocara tanto que tan solo pudiera mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero...¿Que ha...?-

-¡Ah que torpe! Tengo que ir a limpiarme esto...- Chasqueó la lengua el castaño, atrayendo sobre el las miradas del resto.

-Uh. La cocacola es dificil que salga.- Comento con una sonrisa Taiyou. -Corre a echarte agua antes de que se ''pegue''.-

-Si, eso hare. Kariya, ¿Por que no acompañas tu a Kirino a por las bebidas?- Preguntó, haciendo que el nombrado levantara la mirada del suelo y asintiera en silencio.

Kirino, que aun miraba a Takuto con la boca abierta, se gano un guiño de ojo de su parte, antes de irse al baño

-Vamos Senpai...- Murmuro Kariya saliendo de la sala, haciendo reaccionar al pelirrosa, que tan solo asintio y le siguio.

Era un karaoke bastante grande, con un bar al final del pasillo donde se encontraban todas las salas insonorizadas, una idea bastante buena, pensó Kirino, ya que si todo se escuchara fuera, los trabajadores de alli necesitarian una buena dosis de aspirina diaría para el dolor de cabeza.

Aun asi, sus pensamientos no estaban muy ocupados en la estructura del local, pensamientos triviales en un momento como ese... No por dios. Tenia algo mas importante que zanjar. Shindou habia hecho la estupidez mas grande de su vida para que el tuviera una oportunidad de hablar con Kariya. Lo habia notado en ese guiño que le lanzó. Y para agradecer a su amigo que manchara una de sus camisas favoritas por el, no tardo en agarrar del brazo al peliazul y mirarlo con total seriedad, seriedad que sorprendio e incluso asusto al menor.

-Kariya... Tengo algo que decirte...- Murmuro, con tono inseguro, porque aunque sabia que tal vez esa sería la ultima oportunidad para hablar de ese tema con el, el miedo le podia. Mas se negaba a ser un cobarde de nuevo.

Aprovecho el silencio del peliazul tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza para seguir.

-Hay algo que queria preguntarte... ¿Tu y Hikaru...?- Dejo la respuesta en el aire, con el ceño fruncido, pero aun asi el contrario pareció comprender lo que cuestionaba, ya que no tardo en sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Os escuche hace un rato... ¡Fue sin querer!- Exclamo rapidamente al comenzar a ver el rostro de furia que iba poniendo Kariya.

-¡Era una conversación privada, idiota! ¡¿Te crees que estabamos tan lejos por gusto?!- Se removió rapidamente, apartando la mano del pelirrosa de su brazo. El hecho de que Kirino pensara que el estaba con Hikaru solo lo ponia aun mas nervioso.

-Calmate... No escuche nada del otro mundo, solo quería saber...-

-¿Que?- Le cortó Masaki. -¿Si estamos juntos? No. ¿Era eso todo lo que querias preguntarme?- El chico parecía irritado, pero mas bien, en su interior, estaba decepcionado. Era increible como el otro no pillaba que a el jamas le habia gustado el pelimorado.

Ranmaru dejo escapar un leve suspiro de alivio, cosa que noto Kariya que alzo las cejas, pero sin dejar hablar al de las coletas, volvio a intervenir.

-¿Y tu que? Estas con Shindou ¿No? Eso querias decirme. Pero bueno, no me extraña. Quien no querria salir con el virtuoso. Es tan sumamente perfecto en todo. ¿Hay algo que no se le de bien? Da igual... Tampoco es mi asunto ni me interesa.-

Las subitas palabras del peliazul lograron impactarle. No sabia de que demonios hablaba ahora. Parecía estar malinterpretando todo y encima parecia darle igual. Kirino comenzaba a ver su declaración como imposible y tonta, perdiendo poco a poco el valor y la determinación que habia tenido segundos antes.

-Me... Alegro por vosotros...- Susurro el menor, bajando la mirada y girandose para darle la espalda.

Y ese susurro le habia parecido mas un debil sollozo que otra cosa, logrando que Ranmaru tragase saliva y lo agarrara nuevamente del brazo, con mas suavidad esta vez.

-Kariya... ¿Que...?-

-¡Dejame!- Exclamó revolviendose, pero poco tenia que hacer contra alguien mas alto y fuerte que el, porque aunque no lo pareciera, Kirino podria cargar en brazos a Kariya con gran facilidad si quería.

En ese revuelo, el pelirrosa pudo percibir una lagrima cayendo por la mejilla del menor. No supo porque lloraba. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Habia hecho algo que no debia? ¿Le habia agarrado demasiado fuerte? Todo eran dudas en el. Pero mas que eso, preocupación. Jamas permitiria que alguien que quería sufriera, y sin pensarlo si quiera, atrajo al chico entre sus brazos, rodeandolos con estos en un calido abrazo, que dejo sin palabra a Kariya.

-¿Por qué lloras...?- Preguntó con suavidad, mirandole a los ojos, desde arriba.

El pequeño apretó los dientes y se aferró a la camisa de Kirino, no queriendo soltar una lagrima mas.

-Porque es injusto...-

-¿El que, Kariya? Por dios, habla claro por una vez en tu vida...- Murmuró el contrario con temor a alzar la voz y que los escucharan, pero su cuidado fue en vano, porque Masaki se separó de el con los puños apretados, como si quisiese matarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo a la vez.

-¡Por que te vas! ¡Me dejas, como todos han hecho antes! ¡Y no solo eso, te has ido con Shindou! ¡Eres un imbecil!-

-Esta claro que me voy, tengo que entrar a la preparatoria. Pero lo que no entiendo es tu obsesion con Shindou en este momento. ¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó nuevamente, impacientandose. -Yo no estoy con Shindou. Es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta.-

Esa ultima frase pareció ser la unica que escuchó el peliazul, pestañeando y mirandolo boquiabierto.

-¿Ah no...?-

-Si escucharas desde el principio todo esto habria sido innecesario...- Suspiro Kirino, pasandose una mano por la cara.

-¿Y que querías... decirme?- Preguntó con inseguridad Masaki, no sabiendo si tener un atizbo de esperanza o temerse lo peor.

-Kariya yo a ti... ¿Podria llegarte a gustar como algo mas, algun dia...?-

Ya esta. Ya habia formulado la pregunta. Kirino sentía como sus piernas fueran a fallarles, pero parecía que el menor estaba aun peor que el. Sus mejillas habian vuelto a tornar sonrojadas y el cabello, ahora revuelto por su agitacion hacia segundos antes, caia sobre sus ojos, los cuales mantenia muy abiertos debido a la clara sorpresa.

-Yo... Mira Senpai...- Murmuro mirandolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. -Eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas. Tienes un color extraño de pelo y por si fuera poco, lo llevas atado como una si fueras una girl magical shoujo. Siempre me estas regañando por todo y cuando te conocí me parecías un repipi inutil al que podria quitarle el puesto en el equipo con facilidad...-

El pelirrosa se habia quedado sin habla. ¿Eso era en serio lo que pensaba de el? ¿Aun a pesar de haberse hecho amigos? Tartamudeó completamente nervioso, pero Kariya lo miro con furia.

-¡Calla! ¡Cuando solo tenías ojos para Shindou no sabías ni intentabas saber como me sentía! ¡Y esa vez que te cedi mi puesto para ir a por Juana de Arco...! Y aun asi solo parecías ser plenamente consciente de tu amiguisimo. ¡Tanto que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta de que me gustabas! ¡Desde que termino el partido contra el Gassan Kunimitsu y me di cuenta de como eras realmente! ¡Eres tan tonto que ni te coscabas! ¡Te daría una hostia ahora mismo Kirino, en serio!- Kariya, debido al enfado que sentía, no se estaba percatando si quiera de lo que decía, y mucho menos de como iba reaccionando el pelirrosa ante sus palabras, hasta que este volvio a atraerlo hacia el, y sin decir nada, agarrar su rostro con suavidad.

-¿Q-Que ha-...?-

Las palabras de Masaki fueron cortadas cuando los labios de Kirino se juntaron con los suyos con una suavidad y calidez que hubiera querido conservar siempre. Ese primer contacto le dejo sin aliento, permitiendo, totalmente perplejo y sonrojado, que el otro comenzara a mover sus labios, acariciando su mejilla. No fue plenamente consciente de cuando rodeo al mas alto con sus brazos, poniendose de puntillas y correspondiendo con intensidad el beso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, estaa disfrutando del momento como el que mas, al igual que el pelirrosa, que contenia una sonrisa.

Cuando el aire hizo mella en ellos y tuvieron que separarse, Kirino apoyo levemente su frente contra la de Kariya, sonriendo un poco de lado.

-Asi que... Un repipi magical shoujo con pelo extraño eh...-

-Y-Yo no dije en ningun momento que eso me disgustara...- Susurro el peliazul con los ojos cerrados de la verguenza.

Ranmaru dejo escapar una leve risa y beso su frente y mejilla.

-¿Esto... que significa ahora...?- Kariya lo observo con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

-Esto significa que ahora mismo eres mio.- Jugo con un mechon de su azulado cabello, sonriendo como si nada, sorprendiendo al menor, ya que lo que habia dicho no era completamente lo normal.

-Pero tu te iras... No va a ser lo mismo. No me vas a ver cada dia y a lo mejor entonces te das cuenta de que Shindou es mucho mejor para ti que yo.- Refunfuño con inseguridad.

-Kariya... Si me gustara Shindou me habria empezado a gustar hace mucho ya. Pero me gustas tu, tu forma de ser. Eres un completo desastre, haces las cosas sin pensar y sueles tener ideas erroneas siempre. Pero eres tan... Tu. Me encantas... Y te quiero. Tenlo siempre claro...- Volvió a robarle un beso, pero esta vez mas corto, dejandole contestar a duras penas.

-Pero te iras... ¿Esto es un adios...?-

Kirino nego con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Solo sera un año. Te llamare todos los dias y quedaremos siempre que podamos. No es un adios, es un hasta luego, ¿No te parece?-

El peliazul asinto sonrojado y tras entrelazar, con timidez, su mano con la del pelirrosa, fueron finalmente a por las bebidas que habia pedido cierto castaño, pero cuando estaban por llegar al bar, Masaki se sonrojo y le solto, caminando mas rapido y dandole la espalda.

-Kirino... Yo tambien te quiero... ¡Pero no te hagas ideas raras eh!- Exclamo avergonzado.

''Pero que tsundere es...'' Pensó Ranmaru con una sonrisa divertida. Pero asi era como quería al chico, y se alegraba con toda su alma de que al final las cosas marchasen bien tras un dia que seguramente sería inolvidable para ellos dos.

Porque eso no era un adios, como Kariya pensaba, ni mucho menos. Era un nuevo comienzo...

**¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si jujuju. Queria dejar el final asi, abierto, porque tal vez haga como un epilogo, de lo que ocurrio despues de ese dia y que fue de estos dos... Pero solo si parece bien la idea, si no nada (?).**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer~**


End file.
